Teoría general del empleo, el interés y el dinero
La Teoría General del empleo, el Interés y el Dinero está considerada la obra más destacada del economista británico John Maynard Keynes. En gran medida, creó la terminología de la moderna macroeconomía. Se publicó en febrero del 1936, en una época marcada por la Gran Depresión estadounidense. El libro desencadenó una revolución en el pensamiento económico, comúnmente denominada la "Revolución Keynesiana", en la forma en la que los economistas pensaban en el fenómeno económico, y especialmente en cómo pensaban acerca de la viabilidad y conveniencia de la gestión del sector público del nivel agregado de la demanda en la economía. En el libro de Keynes, «Ensayos en Persuasión», el autor recordó sus frustrados intentos por influir en la opinión pública durante la Gran Depresión, a comienzos de los años treinta. La "Teoría General", representó los intentos de Keynes para cambiar la opinión general en el pensamiento que existía en el entorno macroeconómico. Resumiendo, la "Teoría General" argumentaba que el nivel de empleo en la economía moderna estaba determinado por tres factores: la inclinación marginal a consumir (el porcentaje de cualquier incremento en la renta que la gente destina para gasto en bienes y servicios), la eficiencia marginal del capital (dependiente de los incrementos en las tasas de retorno), y la tasa de interés. El argumento clave en el pensamiento de Keynes es que una economía debilitada por la baja demanda (como por ejemplo, en una depresión), donde hay un problema desencadenante (dificultad en conseguir una economía que crezca vigorosamente), entonces el gobierno (más concretamente el sector público) puede incrementar la demanda agregada, incrementando sus gastos (aunque se incurra en déficit público), sin que el sector público incremente la tasa de interés lo suficiente como para minar la eficacia de esta política. Keynes previó en la "Teoría General" que su libro probablemente iba a liderar una revolución en la forma que los empresarios pensarían sobre los temas de interés público, y el pensamiento keynesiano (los intentos del gobierno intentando influir en la demanda a través de los impuestos, el gasto público, y la política monetaria) fue muy influyente en la época de la postguerra tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, la estanflación de la década de 1970 hizo que el enfoque intervencionista keynesiano perdiera su atracción en los círculos políticos y de los teóricos económicos. En la mayoría de las economías, se comenzó a creer que el manejo keynesiano de la demanda era complejo, y que acarreaba sutiles daños en la economía, como deteriorar los beneficios de un presupuesto público equilibrado, así como favorecer la inflación. Hasta cierto punto, la teoría keynesiana sufrió debido a su propio éxito en la postguerra, durante la que terminó con largos periodos de paro y pérdida de producción. De todas las maneras, el keynesianismo todavía existe en la forma de la denominada Nueva Economía Keynesiana, que intenta combinar la economía neoclásica con algunas conclusiones de la política keynesiana. El estilo literario de Keynes Además, Keynes fue un maravilloso comunicador de la lengua inglesa, con una escritura muy fluida que se evidencia a veces en la "Teoría General". Un ejemplo es el capítulo 12, en el que habla del "Estado de las Expectativas a largo plazo", que es considerado por muchos como un ejemplo de los mejores textos sobre bolsa. Sin embargo, gran parte del libro muestra el peor Keynes a la hora de usar el lenguaje, con frases complejas y largas, que no son nada características del estilo de escritura de otras obras previas. Pero tambien el me xupaba el webo. Enlaces externos * [http://etext.library.adelaide.edu.au/k/k44g/ General Theory of Employment,Interest and Money (Texto online)] *J.M Keynes,The General Theory of Employment,Interest and Money, 1936 * [http://www.argentinaoculta.com/Silvio%20Gesell.htm Sistema Monetario de Silvio Gesell expuesto por J.M. Keynes] * Silvio Gesell http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silvio_Gesell Categoría:Keynesianismo ca:Teoria general de l'ocupació, l'interès i el diner en:The General Theory of Employment, Interest and Money fr:Théorie générale de l'emploi, de l'intérêt et de la monnaie gl:The General Theory of Employment, Interest and Money it:Teoria generale dell'occupazione, dell'interesse e della moneta ja:雇用・利子および貨幣の一般理論 ko:고용·이자 및 화폐의 일반 이론 no:The General Theory of Employment, Interest and Money pl:Ogólna teoria zatrudnienia, procentu i pieniądza pt:Teoria Geral do Emprego, do Juro e da Moeda sk:Všeobecná teória zamestnanosti, úrokov a peňazí vi:Lý thuyết tổng quát về việc làm, lãi suất và tiền tệ zh:就业、利息和货币通论